thestrangechroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
School Days
Transcript (Robyn, Daniel, Katie, and Anya are in the backyard.) Aunt Amy: Hey guys! It's time to come in! School starts tomorrow! Robyn: Huh? Already? Summer's over? Katie: That didn't feel like 104 days at all! Anya: It kinda felt like m- Daniel: Not a good time... Aunt Amy: Come in! It's getting late! Robyn: Come on, guys. We got a long day tomorrow- a long exciting day. (The kids go inside. It fades to day, and Robyn and Daniel climb into the car with Amy, Katie and Anya.) Amy: We need to pick up Nicolas, Rebecca and Isabella and Andrew for them. Robyn: 'K, A. (It fast forwards to when they get to the school. Katie, Robyn, Daniel, Andrew, Nick, Anya and Rebecca climb out. and go inside. Katie and Anya leaves the group to join the classmates. Robyn, Daniel and the gang are talking back and forth when suddenly Daniel is knocked over by Tanner.) Daniel: Hey watch where your- (notices Talon and Tanner.) Talon Weaver. Talon: Hey, wimp. Nick: Watch it chicken. (Tanner punches Nick in the stomach while Talon kicks Daniel's ribs.) Daniel: Ah-ah-ah-owwwww! (Rebecca punches Talon on the face.) Talon: Watch it, cutie! Rebecca: Is that a threat? Ha! Daniel: Rebecca, it's not a good time. C'mon, school's starting soon. (Daniel, Robyn, Rebecca, Nick and Andrew begin to leave. Talon spits a spitball down the back of Daniel' shirt, causing Daniel to growl and his fangs to bare. They all head inside and put their stuff in their lockers before heading into their class. The bell rings and different kids sit at desks. Daniel has Robyn and Rebecca next to him, Andrew in front of him and Nick behind him. Mrs. Braynclahg enters the class. She has a stern look on her face and when she goes behind the desk, smacks it with her stick.) Mrs. Braynclahg: My name is Mrs. Brayn- (she notices that Daniel keeps spinning a stone.) Erm, um, I'm Mr. Dumb- I MEAN- (The class begins laughing.) Auuuuuugh! (Mrs. Braynclahg heads to Daniel, Robyn, Rebecca, Andrew and Nick's desks.) Nick: Hi Mr...(snicker)...Dumb! (The class laughs again.) Mrs. Braynclahg: Quiet, you brats! Now, you five...what were you doing?! Daniel: It's a new thing I made. You can turn this stone into anything you need like a key or a bracelet...(Daniel demonstrates it.) Mrs. Braynclahg: Just wait until I tell the principal about this! (Mrs. Braynclahg runs out of the classroom. Seconds later, it shows her, Robyn and Daniel in the principal's office.) Daniel: Well...this isn't at all how I expected the first day of school to be. Robyn: Not at all. (The principal walks into the room.) Principal Taylor: Hello Daniel. Robynita. Robyn: It's just Robyn. Principal Taylor: Odd to see you in here. Mrs. Braynclahg: They made molding rocks! And distracted me during class just to make me look stupid! Principal Taylor: Now, how could these two 14 year olds build molding rocks? And even if they had, I'm sure they wouldn't mean to make you look stupid. Daniel: Yeah. We were just trying to make it easier to have fun during school. Mrs. Braynclahg: Fun?! Fun?! Fun?! Fun?! FUN?! There will be no FUN in my class! Principal Taylor: Now, no need to be so grumpy. These two little angels would never be such brats on purpose. (Mrs. Braynclahg scowls at Robyn and Daniel. Principal Taylor rolls her eyes.) If you're going to be so difficult, they can stay here for the rest of class. Mrs. Braynclahg: Good. Now, if you'll excuse me... (Mrs. Braynclahg leaves. Principal Taylor goes into another room, bringing out some cookies and milk.) Principal Taylor: Would you like some? Robyn: Yes Principal Taylor, thank you. (Robyn and Daniel each take a cookie and a glass of milk. Mrs. Braynclahg brings in Talon and Tanner.) Principal Taylor: What this time? Mrs. Braynclahg: They were spitting spitballs at me during class! Principal Taylor: Talon and Tanner Weaver. You know better. (Daniel waves at Talon while taking a bite of his cookie. Talon scowls.) Principal Taylor: Come this way, please. (Mrs. Braynclahg notices Robyn and Daniel. Robyn smiles and waves, getting a groan in reply from Mrs. Braynclahg. She goes back to the class. A few hours later, Principal Taylor lets Robyn, Daniel, Talon and Tanner out. Louise joins Talon and Tanner while Robyn and Daniel join Rebecca, Nick and Andrew.) Rebecca: I can't believe you had to stay in the principal's office during class! Did Principal Taylor really believe Mrs. Braynclahg? Daniel: Nah. But she decided to keep us in there so that Mrs. Braynclahg wouldn't annoy her. Andrew: How bad was it? Robyn: We got cookies and milk. Nick: Lucky. Rebecca: Did Talon and Tanner get punished at least? (Daniel and Robyn shrugs. The five go outside and climb into Amy's car. The Carters drive the five kids home.) Amy: So, how was school? Robyn: Great, mom! Daniel: It was the best school day ever! Category:Episodes